Land of Pictures 5
Sitemap Picture Commentary Continued PAGE 5 : --- AND YET Still MORE Amusing Pictures (by far best part of this wiki...) More Levine&Co Tripe. With sentiments like this in Columbia, WHY would ANY minorities or 'wrong' people be allowed in (or to stay) to contaminate their 'New Eden' ?? Perfectly fine White Anglo Saxon Protestants are fully capable of performing the lowest menial duties in the place. But no - Irish and Blacks Orientals and and Convicts and other assorted Untouchables and Outcasts... That Ellis-Island-like Immigration form (Game Trailer trash) ... just more dim-witted fake illogical IGNORANT Historionics - which this BS Fantasy game was chock-full of. ((Sorry Levine, your Over-Hyped Fake-Science Fantasy rendered any/all of your attempted/botched/lip-service "Social Relevancy" IRRELEVANT, with it being coupled to such Fantastical Stuff. It all would have been FAR MORE relevant if you had staged it in MIDDLE EARTH or Hogwarts '' )) Seriously, how many of these Duke and Dimwit machines would/could they need (or want) in Columbia ?? (Even just Vending Machines ????) The game author's Dementia : '"It WILL LOOK NEAT --- DERRRRRP!!!!"' The era-tech kinetoscopes would at least have had more public 'fascination' (and propaganda) use/value, and be able to be updated continually with new relevant/interesting content (and conversion to much longer presentations, etc..) -- or even ones 'in home' to foist the propaganda on the inhabitants . ??? A whole assembly line just to make them ??? -- more '''stupidity' (which is par for this game). Even in our world, where they made hundreds of thousands of 'video games' and vending machines, they wouldn't bother (couldn't) to make them this way. The "big evil CAPITALIST factory" BS theme was shoveled on a bit too thick. (ALSO PAR FOR THIS GAME) ---- Amusing Variations on Edward Hopper's Nighthawks painting. Tears could take you anywhere apparently, even to universes where the scale was a bit different. Compare the two pictures. It actually would be even darker outside for real (light is absorbed quickly through water), and those absurdly large windows would have even LESS reason to exist (besides the rather unlikely ability to engineer them then or now). Coulda had more game content inside to see, so a murky outside wouldn't matter so much. Looking at the design, only your fingers keep this thing from slipping off your arm when hanging from a 'Skyline'. Imagine hanging on a pullup bar with just one arm and no thumb on the hand ? Seriously, How long could you hang like that (and that without being swung about, putting even MORE stress on your hold ?) It is such a great way to dislocate your knuckles (or even IF fastened differently/securely to other parts of your arm would be dislocating any/all joints involved when doing those jumps (and such) seen in the game. Oh, it maybe(?) has a sufficient grip for use while tearing/ripping through a skull -- after all, that is the primary reason for having this ridiculous thing in the game. - And looking at the way this rotating hook thingee would operate - wouldn't it tend to drag the 'target' face/neck into that gear thing ? It would be hell to dislodge from the corpse while multiple enemies are murderously bearing down on you. Having to try to drag a still twitching body around with you would be no fun. Note - A pistol grip is meant to transmit force to the PALM of the hand in the opposite direction, which might at least be useful while shoving this thing into someones face. ---- Suchong said to get the sample. This was the only sample that Elizabeth could find... Sullivan seems to have identified a Rogues Gallery of Splicer 'enforcers ' that were suspected to be used by Fontaine to terrorize his workers, and to 'handle' recalcitrant business owners who refused to sell him their businesses cheaply. Phone Fun Stepper relays like this were used for 'dial' phones and other problems requiring Selection from multiple wires to connect to. The remote monitoring systems in Rapture would use alot of somewhat more modern versions of these. Dial system routing relay for selecting (up/down and around) between 100 lines (for 3 wires each) Telephone exchange using ganged racks of the 100 line Selector relays. There is alot of duplication needed to have multiple phone lines all have their routings done simultaneously. Telephones in Columbia would have the place looking like this.. ---- ---- ---- Early radio station (note the phonograph to play recorded music) from the 'teens' (1912). Spark gap system and receivers being 'crystal sets'. There were very few short distance Stations down on the 'evil' Surface that might contaminate any listeners. So with Comstock controlling the programming, all would be well handled with 'proper' content. Sorry. Baleen Whales (ones that filter krill, like this one) don't go this deep, and certainly don't hang around weird/dangerously tight surroundings. Could they (the game's designerz) possibly have done the research to instead have a Sperm Whale, which DOES actually routinely go that deep ? (though they would still stay away from the noise and danger of Raptures underwater buildings). It just Looked good, and that's all that mattered... Chitty-Chitty Bang-Bang !!! We coulda had Quantumz Flying Cars !!! (Would make more sense than those faux-horse wagons that cannot really get between many sections of the city - unless they can fly too...) Auto from 1893 - this is how primitive the technology of the world was (THIS was leading edge, BTW). Somehow Fink manages not only to delve into Genetic Engineering and Advanced Particle Physics (and multitudes other technical disciplines), but to also creates consumer products from them. That is more fantasy than a flying city, which is absurd enough. Fink never figured out how to recycle ADAM from bodies, but there WAS another way... (Note - this might explain why Sinclair obtained the contract for Rapture's sewage collection and disposal.) Ssssssss.... EXTERMINATE !!! Sssssss... Chuff... Chuff..... Fink's idea was to remove the feeble human element from his Security Solution. Item found in wreckage of some kind of huge crash in the Rockies Cats can do MUCH more sophisticated 'Thought Experiments" When have you EVER seen chalkboard so neat and laid out/drawn perfectly. They are not used this way, and as soon as a plan is this detailed/precise it goes on paper. I love the equations that explain the whole Quantumz thing - kinda like writing the design for a computer game on a Denny's napkin. This 'fireman' might have made sense as a portable fire engine for Columbia (with all those stairs and disjoint city sections). And then could Spray baddies with boiling water, instead of setting fire to the whole combustible city... So many BioShock in-game adverts/signs were simply cloned from existing (old) material - which greatly saves on time and the need for skill and creativity and artistry ...